


Horseshoes

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG Fics 15-in-15 Challenge [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gwen thinks about the day she met Arthur for the first time<br/>Word Count: 772<br/>Prompt: Writer’s Choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horseshoes

**Horseshoes**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen, Tom, Elyan, Uther  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Gwen thinks about the day she met Arthur for the first time  
 **Word Count:** 772  
 **Prompt:** Writer’s Choice

 **Horseshoes**  
The snow drifted in piles along the streets of the lower town. There was the smell of wood smoke in the air as everyone was huddled around their hearths. It was nearly Christmas and some of the children were getting excited, including a very young Gwen.

It was a busy time at the forge this year as well there were many orders and Tom was struggling to keep up. It would have been there best Christmas ever but his wife had died that spring. Her death left him to raise the two children all alone. The duties of two parents were weighing on him.

Gwen sat watching as her father finished up the sword he was working on.

“There we are another order made.” Tom said as he wiped his brow. “I have a few more to finish before Christmas. Gwen, tell your brother to come here. I need him to deliver those trays to the Rising Sun.”

Gwen hopped down from the crate she was sitting on to find Elyan.

Elyan was in the alley with some older boys playing dice. It wasn’t where he was supposed to be but he had been hanging out with these boys for a while now.

“Elyan, Dad wants you to come make deliveries.” Gwen said. She looked at the older boys and was a little intimidated.

“You do it.” Elyan said as he threw the dice. He rolled low and glared at Gwen. “Fine. Come on.”

They went back to the forge and found King Uther was there with his son, Prince Arthur. They had brought a horse from the royal stables for Tom to look at.

“I need you to look at the horses shoes. The royal blacksmith reshod him and they seem to bother him.” Uther said.

“Of course Sire.” Tom looked at each hoof. “I see it. I have him fixed up in a bit.”

“What's wrong with him?” Prince Arthur asked.

“He doesn't have his shoes on properly, My Lord.” Tom said. He looked up at the King. “He didn't clean the hooves properly.”

“I will come back for him later.” Uther said. He turned around and saw Elyan and Gwen standing in the doorway. “Are these your children?”

“Yes Sire.” Tom said. “I am raising them on my own. I lost their mum to the fever last spring.”

“I know how it feels to lose a wife.” Uther looked back at Elyan and Gwen. “How old is she?”

“Seven summers.” Tom said. “Why do you ask, Sire?”

“My ward needs a handmaiden. Send her up to the castle in the morning.” Uther said. “What is your name girl?”

“Guinevere Sire.” Gwen curtsied.

“Prince Arthur smiled at her.” He thought she was pretty.

“She's a bit young for heavy work.” Tom said.

“She will learn and my ward will treat her more as a companion. Morgana is ten summers. She arrived from Cornwall yesterday.” Uther said. 

“I'll see she gets up to the castle in the morning.” Tom said.

Uther smiled and walked away. “Come along Arthur. Your horse will be fine.”

Arthur smiled at Gwen and Elyan before he followed Uther.

“I don't want to work at the castle.” Gwen pouted. “Who will take care of you? I do a lot of chores already.”

“We will manage. Won't we, Elyan?” Tom said. He understood how much of an honor it was to have a position in the royal household. He hoped she would understand that as well in time.

Elyan just sighed. He knew he was not staying in this place for much longer if he could help it. He wanted something more than being a blacksmith and he was determined to try and find it.

Elyan left home four years later to find that something more.

Years later, Queen Guinevere stood at the window of the royal chambers and watched the snow. It was almost Christmas. Her mind wondered back to that day when she saw Arthur for the first time. She wondered what her life would be like if she hadn’t been in the right place at the right time to become Morgana’s handmaiden.

Arthur came up and put his arms around her. “What is it?”

“I was just thinking that I have been in this castle all my life. Remember when your father came to the forge with your horse and made me Morgana's handmaiden?” Gwen said as she leaned back against him.

“I thought you were pretty. I remember that.” Arthur laughed. “I still do.”

Gwen turned to face him. “Some things never change.”

Arthur kissed her. “They never will as long as I live.”


End file.
